Les enfants d'Hélios
by reshikrom
Summary: La nouvelle année n'a pas commencée, qu'une nouvelle prophétie est dévoilée, elle réunie neufs élèves de poudlard, et les plus anciens secrets seront dévoilés.


Il était à peine minuit, lorsque Harry se réveilla encore, après avoir dormit que quelques heures. Cela faisait un mois qu'il était revenu de Poudlard chez les Dursley, et il n'a jamais fait une seule nuit en entière. Son oncle et sa tante ne lui adressaient plus la parole, le laissant totalement seul dans sa chambre. Durant les quelques heures où il arrivait à dormir, ses nombreux cauchemars revenaient le hanter. À l'intérieur de ceux-ci il revoyait la mort des personnes qui lui étaient chères. Ses parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Cédric, chacuns lui revenaient à l'esprit, parfois lui disant qu'ils étaient tous morts par sa faute. Il avait développé des pensées morbides, et il était à la limite de la dépression.

Pourtant au fond de lui, il savait qu'il devait résister. Il avait réfléchi aux derniers évènements de l'année scolaire passée, et un seul mot lui revenait à 'esprit : Illogique. Surtout cet épisode au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Grâce à certain contacts qu'il avait entretenu durant les vacances (merci Luna), il avait réussi à se procurer une pensine. Il avait retiré de son esprit tout les souvenirs de la tour, et se les avait repassé presque tous les jours grâce à la pensine. Plusieurs passages ont retenu son attention, et il y voyait des espoirs. Principalement lorsque Malfoy était sur le point de tuer l'ancien directeur, et que celui-ci lui proposait une protection, Le jeune serpentard semblait réfléchir, alors serait-il intéressé par la proposition? si oui, Harry pourrait-il l'attiré du coté de la lumière.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'il réfléchissait encore dans sa chambre, regardant par la fenêtre, le quartier dans la nuit. Il aimait le calme qu'il y trouvait. Il vit soudain une tâche blanche arrivée à grande allure vers lui. Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la fenêtre qu'une chouette venant de Poudlard pénétra chez lui. Elle laissa une lettre, but une gorgée d'eau dans la coupelle de Hedwige, et repartit tout aussi rapidement. Harry se mit rapidement à lire la lettre.

_Mr Potter,_

_Concernant nos précédentes correspondances, j'ai finalement décidé de suivre vos conseils, et de laisser Poudlard ouvert. J'ai aménagé le collège, afin que ceux qui en feront la demande, puissent venir avec leurs familles, pour se protéger. Je vous écris aussi afin de vous donner votre emploi du temps, je ne vous donnerais pas le choix, vous suivrez les cours qui y sont écrit, et bien évidemment vous pourrez en choisir en plus. Cette année je n'accepterais aucun manquements au règlement de votre part, c'est pourquoi je vous ai nommé préfet-en-chef, afin de vous donner des responsabilités. Exceptionnellement cette année, j'ai décidé de nommer quatre préfets-en-chef, afin de renforcer les patrouilles de nuit, je ne veux pas que les élèves prennent de risques inconsidérés, afin de satisfaire des envies égoïstes. Donc, en plus de vous-même, il y aura mesdemoiselles Granger et Parkinson, et monsieur Nott. __Et je veux le plus grand sérieux et une bonne coopération entre vous__.__  
><em>

_Sur ce, j'espère réellement que vous réussirez votre mission, et je vous aiderais au maximum de mes possibilités._

_Je vous retrouverais avec joie à la rentrée, reposez-vous bien._

_Minerva Mcgonagall, Directrice de l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard._

Harry était heureux au fond de lui, il est vrai que depuis quelques jours, le professeur et lui, parlementait longuement, afin de savoir si Poudlard devait rester ouvert, ou si il était plus sage de le fermer.

Il prit ensuite le deuxième parchemin, et le lit attentivement :

_Mr Potter voici les cours que vous suivrez, et les professeurs que vous aurez :_

_Potion avec le professeur Slughorn_

_Métamorphose avec moi-même_

_Sortilège avec le professeur Flitwick_

_Botanique avec le professeur Chourave_

_Voici pour les cours que vous connaissiez déjà, et voila les nouvelles matières que j'ai décidé de créer :_

_Surveillance magique avec le professeur Tonks_

_Duel magique avec le professeur Maugrey_

_Défense contre les créatures magiques avec le professeur Lupin._

_En espérant que vous approuverez mes choix._

Alors qu'Harry venait à peine de ranger sa lettre, un autre hibou, tout petit, et excité comme pas possible, arrivait déjà.

Il le délesta de l'enveloppe et le posa auprès d'Hedwige. Coquecigrue était le seul autre hibou dont Hedwige supportait la présence, alors Harry ne s'en préoccupa plus, et se mis avec hâte à la lecture. Dans sa lettre Ron lui annonçait exactement se que Mcgonagall lui avait dit, évidemment Ron n'était pas au courant de la correspondance secrète que Harry avait suivi avec l'ancien professeur de métamorphose. Il lui disait aussi qu'il allait le chercher plus tôt que ce qui était prévu, c'est-à-dire la nuit même à 3h. Cette nouvelle lui fit le plus grand bien, il était évidemment prêt depuis le début des vacances, il savait qu'après cette année il ne reviendrait jamais chez les Dursley, car il serait enfin majeur chez les sorciers, il pourrait alors profiter de son énorme compte en banque à la Gringotts, afin de s'acheter une maison, voir même racheter Godric Hollow's, c'était son plus grand souhait. Il avait une heure à patienter, une seule petite heure. Il écrivit une réponse rapide à Ron, lui disant qu'il était déjà prêt, puis il donna la lettre à Coquecigrue, et le relâcha dans le noir de la nuit. Et alors qu'il allait refermer un étrange spectacle retint son attention, une silhouette encapuchonnée, fit une apparition soudaine, précédé par un faible flash lumineux. Sans hésiter, il se dirigea juste devant la porte des Dursley, et il vit enfin qu'Harry l'avait déjà remarqué :

- Potter, laisse-moi rentrer, j'ai besoin de te parler.

* * *

><p>Voila le premier chapitre de cette fic, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. Je tiens à remercier Bill Tenshi Koi une grande fiqueuse, qui m'a beaucoup aidé. Évidemment les personnages, et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont originaires de l'esprit de la grande J.. Sur ce je vous dis à la prochaine suite, et laissez un petit message d'encouragement si le coeur vous en dit.<p> 


End file.
